


Be Still My Heart

by witchcraftandclickery



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, GKM prompt, M/M, Mpreg, Older Blaine, Smut, Younger Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcraftandclickery/pseuds/witchcraftandclickery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt smiled at Blaine, “So, do you still want to be friends with a gay seventeen year-old?”</p><p>“Of course, as long as you’ll be friends with a gay twenty-six year-old.”</p><p>-.-</p><p>Or, the one where Kurt and Blaine meet in a Macy's and decide to be friends even with the 10 year age difference.  But things never really work out the way they are planned, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for a while (I wrote it about two years ago), it's all posted on GKM. But I recently found it in my writing folder and decided to edit it and post it on here. So if you want to read the original you can head over to GKM, or you can stay here and read the (much) better version with (much) better writing.
> 
> Original Prompt on GKM:  
> http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/38839.html?thread=51958711  
> Kurt is only 16 years old when he met Blaine and Blaine will be 10 years older than him or more.  
> Kurt will meet Blaine in a mall, when Kurt is using his dad's credit card to pay the clothes he bought but the payment is getting declined. He's totally frustrated because he traveled far from Lima,had fought with other buyers and got his hair ruined just to get the items. Other buyers will get frustrated because its taking long for Kurt to pay it. Blaine will be curious about the commotion on the cashier and will see Kurt having a conversation with the cashier which is seemingly escalating badly.  
> He'll be curious. And check then pay the items for Kurt. He'll be interested in Kurt, not romantically just yet but there's spark because of his enthusiasm about clothes then music... those stuff... yeah, and then the spark will turn to flame.  
> Kurt is a virgin, never kissed. Blaine will be his first.  
> Kurt will not be pregnant on their first time. They'll found out he's pregnant 1-2 months after being sexually active and he'll be about 2 weeks pregnant by then.  
> Blaine will be well-off, he works mysteriously... agent, secret mob... its up to the person who will be interested to fill this!  
> A bit of drama will be nice... like some ND girls seeing an AMEX black card on Kurt's bed with Blaine's name on it…  
> Yeah, you can mention some bullying for background purposes... and Blaine needs to do something to stop those bullying too.

This is it. The day after Thanksgiving. Black Friday. After all it only comes once a year. Kurt Hummel waited outside the doors to Macy’s at the Kingsdale Center in Columbus, waiting. His coffee had been finished almost an hour ago, and the opening was minutes away.

  
He traveled all this way, in the middle of the night, just to get the things he needed. Of course Kurt Hummel had a list, he would not travel in the middle of the night for leisure shopping. The list (which he had lamented to ensure it wouldn’t get damaged in the war fare) included: a new Kitchen Aid standing mixer (he let Finn touch his once), a Keurig (maybe it would help cut down on the visits to the Lima Bean), the new MICHAEL by Michael Kors skinny jeans in the unique metallic wash (they would go well with his new—well new to him since it was gently used and from a few seasons ago—McQueen scarf), and of course anything else that caught his eye once he found the stuff on his list.

  
List first, leisure second.

  
Being there early had its perks. He could grab a shopping bag and walk slightly above average speed to the house wares. There he would get the mixer and coffee machine. Once those two items were secured he would speed walk to the women’s department and get the Michael Kors jeans. Sure they are women’s jeans, but men’s didn’t come in the metallic wash. The jeans were also more comfortable to Kurt, and made his legs and ass looks amazing.

  
Employees were at the doors, unlocking them. As soon as he could squeeze through, Kurt ran to the house wares. He spotted one mixer in stainless steel, the only one left. There was no way any appliance was even touching his counter in any of the other hideous colors. The stainless steel would match all the other appliances he coerced his dad into getting when they moved houses. He grasped the box and pulled, to take it off the shelf and into his bag. Except it wouldn’t move. Looking over, Kurt saw a woman with her manicured hands grabbing onto the other side.

  
“Go pick a different color, kid, this one’s mine.” She said in a high voice.

  
Kurt rolled his eyes. The bitch thought she could take him? “Please, don’t make me bring out my sai swords.” He stared directly into her eyes and pulled, hard. The mixer was plucked out of the woman’s hands.

  
“Go get the red one, it will match your fifteen dollar manicure.” He said, putting into his large shopping bag.

  
On the way out of the home department, he grabbed the Keurig (also in stainless steel). Quickly, he made his way to the women’s department. The jeans were probably once neatly stacked on the table, but they were still there. He found the correct size and tried to pull them out of the pile, only to have them almost pulled from his hands.

  
Looking up he saw the bottom of the jeans being held with familiar (ugly) red nails. “You!” Kurt yelled, seeing the lady he fought for the mixer. The lady tried to pull again, but Kurt kept hold, thankful for all the heavy lifting he’s done at his dad’s shop since Burt had that heart attack. She tried to pull them from Kurt again, which only caused her to lose balance and fall backwards, taking Kurt with her.

  
“These are mine, kid. You got the mixer.”

  
“In your dreams.” Kurt said, complete with his best ‘bitch’ face.

  
The lady tried to push Kurt off while still trying to hold onto the jeans. They rolled around a bit before Kurt wrestled the denim out of her hands. Standing up, Kurt stood triumphantly, even knowing his hair was no longer perfectly coiffed.

  
With his original missions conquered, Kurt meandered around the store a bit more finding outstanding buys. He was happy, he had found all of the things he really wanted, and managed to complete his Christmas shopping list. Deciding that his accomplishment of checking everyone off of his Christmas list in one day needed a reward— Kurt made the decision to go to the nearest coffee shop and indulge in a mocha and possibly some cheesecake.

  
Wandering up to the checkout, but not before tossing in some gloves that would match the hat he got Rachel, he placed his items on the counter. As the clerk rang up his sale, he made idle chit-chat with her.

  
When the total came up, Kurt was actually shocked at how little he spent compared to how much he got. Pulling out his dad’s Visa card, he swiped it on the pin-pad. As happy as he was, Kurt wanted to get out of there, get his mocha and cheesecake, and head home.

  
“I’m sorry, Sir. Your card was declined.” The clerk said in a tired voice.

  
“That’s not possible, try again.”

  
“Sir-”

  
“Try Again!” Kurt spoke using his bitch face, on the previously nice associate.

  
The clerk did as told, and looked back up at Kurt, “Declined.”

  
“This isn’t happening. I did not drive all the way here, in the middle of the night, stand outside in the cold, run all around this store, wrestle grown women over clothing and small kitchen appliances, just to have the credit card be declined!”

  
“Sir, you’re going to get out of line and find another form of payment.”

  
“No! I refuse. Try again!” Kurt just wanted his Black Friday deals. Why was the credit card not working?

  
“Sir, if it didn’t work the first two times, it’s not going to work now.” The clerk said in a very annoyed tone, Kurt didn’t blame her, he didn’t want to be in this situation either.

  
“Excuse me, is there a problem?”

  
Kurt turned around to face the new voice, expecting to see a store manager, or someone higher up at Macy’s than this employee. He did not expect to see the image of a perfect man. The man’s eyes were a mix of hazel and brown, however they seemed almost gold at this moment. His dark hair was styled with just enough product so his curls were tamed. Kurt was about to observe the rest of the perfect man, when a loud sigh from the sales associate broke him from his thoughts.

  
Clearing his throat, Kurt said, “Umm, my card was declined.”

  
The Greek God turned to the cashier, “Here, put it on this,” he said pulling out a black American Express card from his leather wallet. Giving it to the cashier with a wink.

  
Kurt’s eyes widened. He knew the black American Express card existed, he had just never seen one in real life before. “Th-Thank you.” He stammered out.

  
“Just pay me back with one thousand kisses.” The Greek God said with a smirk.

  
He felt his mouth drop, and Kurt couldn’t believe the perfect man had just said that.

  
Adonis just laughed, “Sorry, I was quoting RENT, the musical. It’s a habit. I apologize, maybe we could get some coffee? It appears you have a great sense of fashion, and I could pay you back for my crass comment.”

  
All Kurt could do was nod.

  
“Here, let me help you with some bags. You should let me know if you like that coffee maker, I’ve been thinking about getting one.” He commented, seeing the Keurig.

  
They made it just out of the doors of the shop, when the man stopped.

  
“God, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think- where are my manners. I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson.” He said, adjusting the bags he was carrying to extend his right hand for a shake.

  
Kurt smiled, he enjoyed a polite man. “Kurt Hummel.”

  
“Like the figurines?”

  
Giggling, Kurt nodded in agreement, “Yes, like the figurine.”

  
“How about that cup of coffee?” Blaine asked.

  
“Of course, only it’s my treat, you saved me in there. I don’t even know how I’ll pay you back for all of this.” Kurt said gesturing to the multiple bags.

  
Blaine shrugged, “How about friends? I don’t seem to have many of those, acquaintances, yes, but not many friends.”

  
“Friends it is.” Kurt said with a smile.

  
“Can I ask you one question, Kurt?”

  
“You just did, but I’ll let you ask another.” The teen said with a sly smile. Wait, was he flirting? Was Kurt Hummel actually flirting with another man?

  
“How old are you?”

  
“Seventeen. Why, how old are you?” Kurt asked, now curious. Why was Blaine so concerned about his age?

  
“I’m twenty-six. I hope we can still be friends. I mean, most teenagers don’t want to have a friend who’s almost a decade older than them.” Blaine said with a shrug.

  
Kurt smiled, so what if this guy was almost ten years older than him. Blaine had said he didn’t have any friends, and Kurt didn’t have many either, “Well I’m not most teenagers. I do believe there was coffee mentioned.”

  
“Right this way,” Blaine guided Kurt to his car in the parking lot.

  
“Oh my god. Is that a Mercedes-Benz G55 AMG? Complete with a 5.4 liter V8 engine? If only I could get my hands under that hood.” Kurt sighed dramatically.

  
“You know about cars?” Blaine asked, curious.

  
Blushing, Kurt shrugged, “My dad owns a garage, he’s been teaching me about cars since I was a baby. He would take me to work with him and tell me all about what he was doing. It seemed to work out later in life when I ca- well later on.”

  
Blaine nodded, “Later in life when you, what?”

  
“When I came out.” Kurt said piling his things in the back of Blaine’s car, both deciding they would transfer them to Kurt’s Navigator when they were done with coffee.

  
“And, how’s your relationship now?” Blaine asked.

  
“He’s still getting used to it, but I think everything will be okay.” Kurt smiled at Blaine, “So, do you still want to be friends with a gay seventeen year-old?”

  
“Of course, as long as you’ll be friends with a gay twenty-six year-old.”

  
Kurt was shocked at Blaine’s confession. But put a smile on his face, glad he made a friend on this strange Black Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was finally home from his Black Friday shopping, almost four hours later than he expected, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Blaine.Their coffee had lasted about three hours, and three cups of coffee each.Kurt had learned a lot about Blaine.  

Blaine, the older gay man he was now friends with.When the subject of bullying came up, Blaine admitted to Kurt he also, as a gay teen, had had issues with bullying.He had even mentioned the all boys school Dalton Academy, where there was an enforced zero-tolerance bullying policy.Something Kurt had been interested in, but was not financially possible. 

Blaine had also given Kurt his cell phone number, instructing Kurt to call or text him whenever.It didn’t matter if Kurt needed him, had to ask a question, or just wanted to talk.Blaine promised he would be there.

Kurt pulled up to the Husdon-Hummel driveway, happy to see Finn’s car there.Now he didn’t have to carry in the heavy stuff.

Of course his dad was sitting in his favorite recliner, watching ESPN.

“You’re home late.”He said looking up at his son.

“It’s not even four o’clock yet.”

“You said you’d be home before noon.”

Kurt looked at his dad, “I grabbed some coffee and kind of got lost in my new issue of Vogue.”He didn’t want to bring up his new friend.Even if Blaine was only a friend, Burt Hummel would not approve of any sort of relationship between his son and a man ten years older.

Watching as his father nodded, Kurt was glad his dad accepted this answer.

When Burt turned around he saw the mountain of bags and boxes that Finn had already brought in and could hear his step-son outside gathering more.

“I understand you were going shopping, but how did you afford all of this?”Burt wondered aloud, now getting out of his recliner.

“I-uh-um, I borrowed your credit card.”Kurt mumbled at the ground.

“Kurt Elijah Hummel!”Burt bellowed, “I have told you to ask me before you do that!How much was this all?That way I know how much you are going return to the store.”

Shrinking back, Kurt knew the only way out of this was telling Burt about Blaine.As much as he didn’t want to, Kurt knew he had to.“Well, actually, your card was declined, and they weren’t going to let me buy it.”

“So, how did you get all of this?”Burt gestured to the now complete pile of bags and boxes.

Kurt took a deep breath, this was it.“Well, there was this guy, and he kind of used his credit card and bought it.”

“You’re telling me that a random boy uses his credit card to help out another person and pays for hundreds of dollars worth of merchandise?”

“Ye-yeah.Blaine, that’s his name, and I became kind of friends after that.But don’t worry, I told him I’m going to pay it all back, I’ll even pick up more hours at the shop.”Kurt pleaded, he couldn’t give up those jeans, not after wrestling a grown woman for them.

Burt stared at his son, “You and this, Blaine, are going to see each other again?”

“I think so, but we’re only friends.He lives in New Albany, so probably not all the time.”

Letting out a low whistle, Burt raised his eyebrow at his son, “His parents must be rich.”He commented.

Kurt shrugged, “I guess so.Now that I’m done getting the third degree, can I get all this to my room to sort?There are Christmas presents in there.”

Burt nodded, “There’s one thing.I want this Blaine to come over for dinner sometime, to thank him for helping you out.”

“I’ll see if he’s not busy sometime.”Kurt said, knowing he would conveniently “forget” to talk to Blaine about this.

-.-

The following Monday, Kurt found himself back in school.While sitting in his French class, he felt his phone buzz in his front right pocket.Slyly, he pulled it out and checked the message.Kurt never got texts during class, and was curious.

_From: Blaine_

_I hope being back at school today has gone well.Friendly cup of coffee later?_

Kurt smiled.The two had shared a few texts over the past couple of days, and Kurt couldn’t be happier.

_To: Blaine_

_School is school.Coffee sounds great! :)_

It didn’t take long for a reply.

_From: Blaine_

_Meet at Sweet Aromas?It’s in Bellefontaine, meeting in the middle?_

_To: Blaine_

_Sounds perfect!See you at 4?_

_From: Blaine_

_See you at 4._

-.-

When the final bell rang, Kurt rushed to his Navigator as fast as he could.He really wanted to talk with Blaine.He liked talking to Blaine.Kurt found it easy to speak with the man he’s only known for a few days.

Pulling into the driveway, Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine’s Mercedes.He walked in and saw the curled haired man sitting at a table with two cups in front of him.

“Non-fat mocha?”Blaine questioned with a smile.

“You know my coffee order?”Kurt asked.

“Of course.”

Kurt smiled, and took a sip of the mocha.

“How was school?”Blaine asked.

“Like I said in the text, school is school.Neanderthal jocks who think they own the place.Anyway, I’m sure you worked today, how was that?”

Blaine chuckled, “My work is boring, you don’t want to hear about that.So I take it the bullying is still happening?”

“The bullying will always happen.You never did tell me what you do.”He commented, swirling his cup around.

“It’s all confusing, even I’m not sure how to explain it.But, did you read the new Vogue?”

“Of course!”

Both smiled at the other’s excitement with the change of topic.

When they were getting ready to leave, almost an hour later, Blaine stopped Kurt on the way out of the shop.“Do you want to do this again?Maybe Wednesday?”He suggested.

“Sorry, I can’t on Wednesdays, I have glee club after school.”Kurt confessed.

Blaine’s eyes brightened.“You’re in glee club?I was in the Warblers at Dalton!What’s your range?”

“You can’t tell that for yourself?”Kurt asked, before answering, “I’m a countertenor.”

“I’m sure you have a beautiful voice.I would love to hear it sometime.I bet you even get most of the leads in your club, with range that’s so unique.”Blaine said walking the two of them to Kurt’s car.

Kurt sighed, “I mostly sing back up for the clubs self proclaimed lead, and our teacher doesn’t really fight it.No one in Ohio wants a boy singing a song originally sung by a girl.But, if you’re nice, I might sing for you sometime.”

“It’s a shame to not use your voice, that director should know better.But I would love to hear you sing.Just to let you know, I sung lead on a medley of Destiny’s Child and Beyonce songs when I was a senior in high school.”

Kurt begun laughing, “I understand Beyonce, how does one not love her?But Destiny’s Child?The only good thing from them was Beyonce.”

“Hey! It was 2004, they were extremely popular.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll let you have this one.However, since we can’t get coffee on Wednesday, how about Thursday?I would say tomorrow, but I’m afraid you might get tired of me, also I have to work.”Kurt said, hoping to make some future plans with Blaine.

Smiling, Blaine nodded, “Thursday is perfect for me, you can fill me in on your glee club.Same place and time?”

“I’ll see you then.”Kurt said before climbing into his car and driving home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all like it! Over 700 hits! That's amazing! Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Since I am re-editing the story I'm not sure how many chapters there will end up being, but I'll be sure to let you all know when I do!


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks passed in about the same manner.Kurt and Blaine would meet at Sweet Aromas on Mondays and Thursdays and talk about anything and everything.Occasionally, Blaine would get a strange phone call.He would usually step outside the establishment to take it, telling Kurt the contents of the phone call would just bore him into an early grave.

It was during one of their Monday coffee breaks when Kurt was filling Blaine in on the latest antics of his glee club, when Blaine couldn’t help but stare at Kurt.The teen with the perfectly coiffed hair and the glittering blue eyes, in Blaine’s mind was perfect.

“What are you doing on Friday?”Blaine asked, catching Kurt off guard.

Kurt shrugged, “I don’t know, probably sitting at home and watching Bravo.Why?”

“Would you like to join me for dinner Friday night?As a date.Just to clear that up.”Blaine ended with a smile that didn’t show the nervous hopeful emotion building inside of him.Cursing at himself in his head, Blaine wasn’t sure why this was getting to him.He is on the _other_ side of 25, almost thirty, and had been on plenty of dates.Why was this one making him feel like a teenager asking a guy out for the first time?

Feeling his heart jump into his chest, Kurt couldn’t believe it.This twenty-six year old man wanted to take him out on a date, his _first_ date.Kurt smiled, “I would love to,” but then all of Blaine’s words finally registered in his brain.“Actually, I can’t on Friday.”Seeing Blaine’s worried face, Kurt explained, “It’s not that I don’t want to, I really want to.Like _really_ want to.But Friday nights are important in my family, we have dinner together, as a family and my dad won’t let me miss.”Kurt could see Blaine’s apprehensive face, “But, Saturday would be perfect.”

At those words, Blaine lit up and nodded, “Great!”

Kurt couldn’t focus on the rest of the time in the coffee shop, he kept thinking about Saturday.Why did there have to be four days in between now and then?Any what was he going to wear?

-.-

[first date]

Kurt drove through a gated community in New Albany trying to find Blaine’s house.The older man had asked Kurt to arrive at his house at six-thirty for their date.Kurt turned on what his GPS told him was the correct road, but looked just like the most desolate gravel road he’s ever seen.It seemed like as it continued, he got further away from reality.Getting nervous, Kurt was starting to think his GPS was wrong.Finally the road turned and Kurt found himself pulling into a circle driveway.His jaw dropped at the sheer size of the house.

Looking down at the phone, Kurt checked Blaine’s text to make sure he had the correct address.He did.Kurt looked back up at the house and his big oak door.He counted fourteen windows just on this side, and the house even had columns.He saw the door open and Blaine walk out, smiling at Kurt through the car windows.

Kurt climbed out of his Navigator and met Blaine half way between the door and his car.

“Hi,” Kurt breathed out.

Blaine smiled, “I hope inviting you to my house wasn’t too presumptuous.I just really wanted to cook you dinner.”

“It’s fine.And your house is gorgeous, and so big!”He exclaimed.

Chuckling, Blaine ushered Kurt inside.

“I don’t really need the space, but I bought the house for the land.I’ve always wanted a lot of space.”Blaine spoke as he had Kurt follow him into the kitchen.

Kurt stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and looked at the immaculate white cabinets, black counter tops, and stainless steel appliances.The large island in the middle of the room was cleared off except for a bowl of strawberries.Pots and pans hung above the island, though it appeared to be missing a couple.

“I know I said I wanted to cook for you, and I did, but I should warn you that all I know how to cook is macaroni and cheese from the box, spaghetti, and pizza- which I will be serving tonight.Also, I made the pizza before thinking, and made it with ham, Canadian bacon, pineapple, and garlic—which is my favorite.I forgot to even ask what your favorite is, so if you don’t like this, I have some macaroni in the cupboard.”He saw Kurt smiling at him, “What?” he questioned.

Shaking his head, Kurt chuckled.“You were rambling, but don’t worry, I love Hawaiian pizza.It sounds, and smells, great.”

Blaine let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Kurt.

The couple ate their pizza at the kitchen island.“I never use the dining room,” Blaine had said when Kurt asked, “It’s too formal, too stuffy.”

After their pizza, and after Kurt sneaked a breath mint—or five because garlic breath just isn’t sexy—they retired to the living room.Kurt sat on the comfortable couch waiting for Blaine to come back and to see what he had planned.

The older man walked into the room carrying a box, and Kurt stood up smiling at the man.

“Seriously, Clue?”Kurt questioned.

“Well, we could go the normal route and watch a movie, but I thought this seemed more fun.”

Smiling, Kurt grabbed the box from the man, “I’m Miss Scarlet.”He said as he sat on the floor and began to set everything up.

“As long as I get to be Mrs. Peacock.”Blaine said, smiling and joining Kurt on the floor.

“It was totally Professor Plum in the kitchen with the lead pipe!”Kurt yelled later, now very involved in the game.

Blaine shook his head, “Nope, I bet it was Colonel Mustard in the lounge with the wrench.”

They eventually checked the confidential file and saw the Kurt was right, therefore he won the game.

As Kurt walked with Blaine to the door, he didn’t want this night to end.It was the perfect night, the perfect first date, and the perfect guy.

“So, coffee Monday?I’ll have to tell you about the amazing guy I went out with on Saturday night.”Blaine said as the stood next to Kurt’s Navigator.

Smiling, Kurt nodded, “I would love that, as long as I get to tell you about the incredible guy I had a date with Saturday night.”

Instead of saying anything back, Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.It was a chaste kiss, only lasting for a few seconds, but to Kurt it was the perfect first kiss to end the perfect first date.

“Drive home safe, and text me when you get there so I don’t worry.”He said with a smile.

Kurt opened the door and felt a hand grip his wrist before he could get in.He spun around and found Blaine’s face inches away from his.Then he felt Blaine’s lips on his for the second time that night.This kiss had more power and intensity, lasting longer.Blaine’s hand moved from Kurt’s wrist to his waist, while the other found the teen’s cheek.

“I’ll see you Monday,” Blaine said finally letting go of Kurt’s waist.

Now speechless, Kurt could only nod before getting into his car and driving away, leaving his first date, and first kiss in the dust.

 


	4. Chapter 4

[christmas shopping]

Kurt walked into the Lima shopping mall.Though he did finish all of his Christmas shopping on Black Friday, there was on person he didn’t get anything for that day.Kurt had no idea what to get Blaine for Christmas.What do you get the man who owns everything?  

So here he was, wandering through the mall, with no idea what he was there to buy.A first for Kurt Hummel.

He passed FYE, the music store, and remembered Blaine loved music.

Stopping in his tracks, causing one mom with a stroller to swerve around him, sending back a glare in his direction, Kurt knew what he should get Blaine.

Of course you don’t _buy_ the man who has everything something.He smiled, and walked towards Macy’s.He was already at the mall, why not look around before going home?

-.-

[klaine christmas]

Ringing the doorbell to Blaine’s (extremely large) house, Kurt could feel the small package weighing down his messenger bag.He was worried that Blaine wouldn’t like it, that the older man would deem it “too childish” and finally realize he was dating a child and end the relationship.

The door swung open and Kurt saw Blaine’s face light up.

“I hope the roads weren’t too bad.”Blaine said pulling Kurt in for a peck on the lips followed by a hug.

Shaking his head, Kurt smiled at his boyfriend.“They were fine, plus I have four-wheel-drive.”

Blaine led Kurt into the kitchen where a meal of shrimp risotto, with a salad, and cheese cake for dessert.

Popping the cork on a bottle, Blaine pour some bubbling liquid into a champagne glass.Seeing Kurt’s questioning face, Blaine chuckled, “Don’t worry, it sparkling cider.I know you’re underage, and even if you weren’t you still have to drive back to Lima tonight.”

Kurt’s heart swelled at Blaine’s concern for him, then turned his attention to the food in front of him.

“I thought you couldn’t cook?”He asked the older man.

“I still can’t.I had my chef come in and prepare this before you got here.He was just finishing up when you drove in, I hope it’s good.”

Trying a bite, Kurt held back a moan, “It’s delicious.”

The conversation fell silent as the men ate their meal.Blaine found it strange at how quiet Kurt was.Usually the teen would continually talk and ask questions.  

When the dishes were tucked away in the dishwasher, and the cheesecake cut into, the pair ended up in the living room sitting on the loveseat.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?”Blaine asked, “You’ve said three sentences, by now that would usually be three hundred.”

“I just- I- I’m worried you won’t like your present.”He finally admitted.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll love it.”Blaine said, pulling Kurt close.“But, I’ll have to open it to be sure.”

Kurt blushed, and grabbed his bag from across the room, pulling out the present.“I wasn’t sure what to get you, so I ended up making you something instead.”

Blaine pulled off the wrapping like a child on Christmas morning, excited to see what was inside.There was a CD case with a blank CD in it—only the words “For Blaine” were written on it.

The confusion was evident on Blaine’s face.

“It’s-um-a CD of me.Well-um-of me singing.I just used my Mac and-uh- recorded some of my favorite songs.”When Blaine didn’t say anything, Kurt’s heart sunk.“I know, it was a stupid idea, I should have gotten you that bowtie display case.I’m such and id-”

Kurt was cut off by Blaine’s lips, with one of the most intense kisses the couple has shared.

“I love it.”Blaine said, “I can’t wait to listen to it, but first, I want you to open yours.Of course, it’s not going to be as amazing as your gift, but hopefully you’ll like it.”

The older man grabbed a medium sized box that was next to the couch, and passed it over to Kurt.Who pulled off the lid and gasped at what was inside.

“But this is McQueen’s Diamond Fair Isle Asymmetrical Cardigan!It’s not even available until next year!”He spoke excitedly as he gently lifted the cardigan out of the box.“How did you get it?”

Blaine shrugged, “This guy owed me a favor.”He stated.“It’s not like your gift; you put thought and work into it.I just had a guy get a cardigan early for me.”

Kurt put the garment back in the box, and carefully set it on the floor.He wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love my gift from you.I know you spent time finding the perfect gift for me.This is really the most perfect gift I could want—not only because you got it early, but I’ve never had a brand new McQueen anything.Usually they are used and from years ago, so this is special to me.Thank you very much.”

Smiling, Blaine pulled the younger man in for a kiss.

Blaine pulled back and looked into the gorgeous blue eyes of his boyfriend.“What are you doing for New Years Eve?”

Kurt shrugged, “Probably sitting at home with Dad and Carole watching television.Why?”

“It’s said that you should spend the night ringing in the New Year with the person you intend to spend the next year with.So, I want to spend it with you.”

Smiling, Kurt couldn’t believe he was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Blaine.“Of course I’ll spend New Years with you.I’ll tell my dad I’m spending the night with Mercedes and Rachel, they’ll cover for me, no problem.”

Blaine sighed, “I don’t like you lying to your father.”

“I don’t either, but I just don’t know how to tell him yet.But I will, eventually.”

Nodding, Blaine moved and kissed Kurt again, this time the kiss lasting longer, and with more passion.Leaning back, Blaine smiled at Kurt’s face—eyes still closed and a content expression.“I love you.”He whispered.

Kurt’s eyes snapped open and looked at the other man.“What did you say?”

Bushing, Blaine shook his head, “It was nothing.”

“Did you just say you love me?”Kurt questioned.

Blaine’s blush deepened, “Yeah, I just- I don’t know-”

“I love you, too.”Kurt said, cutting his boyfriend off and pulling him in for a kiss.

Pulling the teen into his arms, Blaine cuddled with him until Kurt’s phone alarm went off reminding him he had return home.Eventually, the couple untangled themselves and said their goodbyes.

-.-

[christmas]

 “Kurt!Kurt!Kurt!It’s Christmas, Kurt!”

Kurt groaned as he felt the 6’2” teen jump onto his bed.He buried himself under his pillow, just wanting to get back to sleep.However, Finn didn’t know that presents could actually wait until the sun was up.

“Kurrrrrt!”

“Fine, Finn, I’m up.Are you happy now?There better be coffee waiting for me when I come downstairs.”He said as he stumbled out of his room and into the hall making his way to the bathroom he and Finn shared.

After doing his hair, and completing his moisturizing regimen, Kurt went back into his room where he dressed himself in a pair of black skinny jeans, along with the new cardigan he’d gotten from Blaine.He decided to only wear the cardigan when at home, or with Blaine—never to school.He didn’t want to risk getting slushied while wearing this.Not only was it expensive—and Alexander McQueen—but Blaine had gotten it for Kurt for their first Christmas together, so it was sentimental.

As Kurt got to the bottom of the stairs, he could smell the coffee, and already felt better.He greeted his family in the kitchen, Finn bouncing in his chair with the “need” to open presents.Just as Kurt was taking his first sip, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.Unsure of who would be texting him this early in the morning, he checked his phone—face lighting up when he saw it was Blaine.

From Blaine:

_Merry Christmas Sweetheart!I hope you see this when you wake up! xB_

Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach as he read the “Sweetheart” part of the text.Smiling at his unbelievably sweet boyfriend, Kurt replied to the text.

To Blaine:

_Merry Christmas!That text made my morning!(even more than the first cup of coffee) xK_

After having Carole take a picture of him in his carefully put together outfit (he told her he was sending it to Mercedes for approval) he sent it to Blaine, with the caption— _I hope you like my Christmas Day ensemble! xK_

From Blaine:

_I knew it would look amazing on you!Can’t wait to see it in person sometime! xB_

Kurt continued to text the older man most of the holiday.

 


	5. Chapter 5

[new years]

Kurt straightened his cardigan as he stood outside Blaine’s house.Since hadn’t been able to see Blaine since the night they exchanged their presents, he decided to wear the cardigan Blaine had got him. That way the older man could see the cardigan on Kurt in person, like he wanted.This time, however, Kurt dressed it up with a black button up shirt underneath and a silver tie, pairing the ensemble with some snug fitting black trousers—dressing up for New Years.

Blaine opened the door, jaw dropping at the sight before him.How was he lucky enough to have this as his boyfriend?He looked like the definition of perfection.

“I-uh- thought we could go out to eat, since we have mostly stayed in.”Blaine said pushing his impure thoughts out of his head.

Kurt smiled and nodded.“I wasn’t sure what to wear, is this okay?”

Blaine’s eyes traveled the length of Kurt’s body, holding back a moan.“It’s perfect.So are you ready?”He asked holding out his arm for Kurt to link his through.

Accepting the arm, Kurt walked with Blaine over to the parked car.

“Is this a 2005 Shelby Series 1?4.0 liter V8 engine?Oh god!Is it supercharged?”

Smiling, Blaine’s heart swelled watching his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.“It is supercharged and maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you drive home?”

“Could I really?”Kurt asked, climbing into the passenger seat.

“Of course, I would even let you look under the hood.”Blaine said pulling out of his driveway, revving the engine, before he left.

-.-

[first time]

The couple walked back into Blaine’s house after a delicious dinner at M at Miranova.

Like Blaine promised, Kurt got to drive home.The teen loved the feeling of the supercharged car beneath him.He almost wanted to get rid of his Navigator just to have that car, even if it was out of his price range.

They sat on the couch, Blaine pulling Kurt closer to him.Bending his head down, Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt’s lips.Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine’s curls, deepening the kiss.

Pushing Blaine down on the couch, Kurt straddled him and parted his mouth to allow Blaine’s tongue in.Moving his hips in a circular motion, both men let out a moan.

The moan popping Blaine’s mind out of the haze.

“Kurt, we have to stop.”Blaine panted, pushing Kurt’s shoulders trying to get him to sit back.

Kurt moved so he was still straddling Blaine’s legs, but now sitting.

“I don’t want to stop.I love you, Blaine.And I want you to make love to me.”He said before leaning forward, capturing Blaine’s lips again.

Breaking the kiss, Blaine looked at the teen. “Kurt, I love you too, but, are you sure?I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

Kurt nodded, “More sure than I’ve been in my life.I love you so much, and I want you to be my first.”He stood up from the couch, and took a deep breath, “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Standing, Blaine held out his hand, and once Kurt grabbed it and the pair made their way to the bedroom—a place Kurt had only seen during a brief tour, as brief as a tour through this house could be.

After settling both of them on the bed, Blaine slowly started kissing Kurt—first his lips, then cheek, then chin, and working his way slowly down Kurt’s neck as his fingers worked at the buttons of Kurt’s cardigan.After the cardigan was off, Blaine worked the buttons of the dress shirt.

Finally the cardigan and shirt were off Kurt, who then sat up and quickly pulled off his undershirt.A bush crept up his face as he saw his boyfriend stare at his torso.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hide from view.

Blaine pulled Kurt’s arms aside and started placing little kisses down Kurt’s chest.“Don’t try to cover yourself, you’re beautiful.”He whispered before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking—eliciting a high pitch moan from Kurt.Switching to the other nipple, Blaine made that one stand at attention as well.

Kissing lower, Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt’s trousers and pulled them down enough to release Kurt’s aching cock.

Knowing this was caused by him, Blaine moaned at the sight.He licked the precum off the tip, hearing Kurt let out a whine.Smirking, Blaine opened his mouth and sucked the head of Kurt’s dick.

“Oh god!More!”Kurt screamed out.

Relaxing his throat, Blaine let Kurt’s member slide down until his nose was buried in the light brown hair at the base.He hallowed out his cheeks and pulled back, his tongue circling around the head.

Kurt could feel the tightening in his abdomen, “Blaine, I’m gunna cum.”He tried to warn, but it only made the older man speed up and suck harder.

Finally, the coiling in Kurt’s stomach snapped as he came sending spurts of come down Blaine’s throat, which the man greedily swallowed.

Panting, Kurt grabbed one of Blaine’s hands, pulling the man up to lay next to him on the bed.

“I thought you were supposed to make love to me?”Kurt questioned, still trying to catch his breath.

Blaine smirked, “Who said we were done?” he asked before placing a kiss on Kurt’s lips.Blaine climbed off the bed and quickly undressed himself.

Blaine dug around in his night stand, pulling out a bottle of lube.Kurt’s eyes grew even wider when he heard the snick of the bottle opening.

Climbing back onto the bed, Blaine poured a generous amount on his fingers, and while letting it warm up he leaned down and kissed Kurt.

“I need you to tell me if you are in any pain.It will sting a bit and be uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t hurt too bad.”

Kurt nodded, and gasped when he felt Blaine’s finger circle around his hole.Slowly the finger pushed in and Kurt took a deep breath, not ready for the strange feeling.

Blaine slowly pumped his finger in and out of Kurt, feeling his muscles loosen.Soon he added a second finger, scissoring to open Kurt up more.He moved his fingers around trying to find that bundle of nerves, smiling when Kurt screamed out—knowing he finally found it.He added a third finger, stretching Kurt while still rubbing against the prostate.

Kurt felt Blaine pull all of his fingers out, whining at the loss.

“Are you ready?”Blaine asked in rough voice.

Kurt nodded, and watched Blaine pick up the lube ready to slick up his cock.

“Condom.”Kurt said, breathless, but forcefully.

Blaine stopped his movement, “I’m clean, I get tested regularly.”

Shaking his head, Kurt looked up at Blaine pleading with his eyes.“Condom.”

Nodding, Blaine searched around in his night stand again, this time pulling out a square foil package.Ripping it open with his teeth, Blaine pulled the condom out and quickly rolled it down his hard length.

Leaning back over Kurt, Blaine grabbed a hold of his hard cock and looked Kurt directly in the eyes.“I love you,” he whispered before pushing into Kurt’s waiting hole.

Kurt moaned at the strange sensation, not believing he could ever feel this full.Blaine inched in, slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

“More,” Kurt moaned, wanting to feel closer to his love.

Finally, Blaine was buried into Kurt, with Kurt’s cheeks pressing against his thighs.Blaine pulled out so only the head of this cock was left inside of Kurt, then pushing forward.Keeping the up the rhythm, Blaine did speed up slightly.

Though Kurt had came not long before, he could feel his orgasm building.

“Blaine,” he moaned, gasping when Blaine’s hand grabbed a hold of Kurt’s once again leaking cock.Blaine began pumping Kurt’s hard length in time with his thrusts into the teen.

Kurt’s orgasm came quickly he had no time to warn Blaine.Feeling Kurt’s perfectly tight hole contract around him, Blaine couldn’t hold off his own release, coming just after Kurt.

Carefully pulling out, Blaine removed the condom, tying it, and throwing it into the trash can.Standing up, Blaine went into the bathroom coming back with a damp washcloth.He cleaned Kurt up as best as he could, then tossing the cloth toward the bathroom door.

Climbing into bed, and pulling up the covers, Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, whispering, “I love you,” to the now sleeping boy.

 


	6. Chapter 6

[shopping date]

It was now familiar for Kurt to drive the long dusty driveway to Blaine’s house.He had been there so often, it was like he knew it like the back of his hand.

Once he pulled up to the door, Kurt unlocked the doors to his Navigator so Blaine, who was waiting outside, could climb in.Once the older man had his seatbelt on, the two were off.

“Are you sure you want to go shopping with me?”Kurt asked, “Because this isn’t regular shopping, this is serious.”

Blaine chuckled, “I’m sure this will be fine.”He said before instructing Kurt to Polaris Fashion Place.

The couple headed into Saks Fifth Avenue, and made their way to the men’s department.Kurt, having little money himself—he needs to save for New York— picked out many clothes for Blaine, then pushed the older man to the dressing rooms.

“And what are you trying on?”Blaine asked, looking at the giant pile of clothes.

“Nothing, those are all for you.”Kurt answered.

Turning around, Blaine looked at his boyfriend, “Kurt, you have to try stuff on too!It’s only fair.”

“I would, but that would cause me to fall in love with it, and make me want it, which won’t happen since I don’t have much money.”

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt towards him and into the room.“Kurt, go pick out whatever you want, anything you want, all you want, and it’s on me.”

Before Kurt could argue, he felt Blaine’s hand slip into his back pocket, leaving something there.Reaching back himself, Kurt pulled out a black American Express credit card with both Blaine’s and Kurt’s name on it.

“Blaine, I can’t take this, it’s yours.”

Smirking, Blaine pulled out his wallet, showing Kurt an identical card inside (this one with only the older man’s name on it).“You use this for whatever you need or whatever you want.”

“I-I can’t, it’s too much.”

“Kurt, did you see another shopper in this store today?”Kurt shook his head, “And did you see an associate waiting to help with whatever you need?”Kurt nodded, “That is the perk of this card, renting out an entire store, just so I can shop privately.It also means that I have a lot of money.Money that I could never spend all of in my entire lifetime, even if I tried.Money that I want to use to spend on my gorgeous boyfriend.Now, go pick out some stuff for you, use the staff if you need too, and meet me back in here, I’ll just try on some of this stuff.Maybe I’ll make a dent in the pile before you get back.”Blaine joked.

Kurt smiled and left, not believing how lucky he really was.

When he finally got back to the fitting rooms, he instructed the associate to place all of his clothes in the room next to Blaine’s (he only used the clerk to hold things, Kurt Hummel knew more about fashion than the clerks did in their pinky toe).

He had just begun getting out of his clothes, to try on the ones he picked out when his door (which he had accidentally left unlocked) opened and Blaine walked in wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a pale pink polo topped with a yellow cardigan and a navy bow tie—not a combination Kurt would have chose but it worked on the curly haired man.

Blaine eyes widened at the sight of Kurt standing before him in nothing but deep red boxer briefs.Before he could think, Blaine pressed the younger man to the wall, kissing him.

Kurt moaned, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss.Blaine pulled back and looked into Kurt’s eyes, “I love you.”

Smiling, Kurt answered him back, “I love you.”Internally squealing at the fact he has someone he can say those three words to who isn’t a part of his family.

Standing back, “So, what do you think?”Blaine questioned, holding out his arms and doing a twirl.

“Lookin’ good.”Kurt said with a giggle and a wink.

The couple spent the entire day in Saks, and when the time came to check out, Kurt conveniently wondered away—not wanting to know the final total.

Kurt drove them back to Blaine’s house, turning down the invitation to go inside.“I have to get home early, my dad has been slightly suspicious.”

“I’m going to say it again, Kurt, I don’t like you lying to your father.”Blaine said, shaking his head slightly.

“I didn’t lie, that much!He knows I was going shopping with you.He just doesn’t know everything.”

“Alright, but tell him soon, please?”Blaine questioned, before place kisses to Kurt’s forehead and then to his lips.“And drive safe, text me when you’re home.”

Nodding, Kurt watched as Blaine retrieved his bags, handing them to his butler before walking around to Kurt’s window.Once Kurt rolled down the window, Blaine kissed him once more, “I love you.”

Kurt smiled, “I love you.”He said before pulling out of the driveway, watching Blaine get smaller and smaller in his rearview mirror.

-.-

Walking into his home, Kurt said hello to his dad before rushing up the stairs with all of his bags, and heading to his room.He begun unpacking it all, getting almost a third of the way through when the small titanium card fell out of one of the bags.He now remembered putting it in there for safe keeping.

He picked it up and placed it carefully on his night stand, not sure of what to do with a card of its caliber.

Turning back to his new purchases, Kurt began to work again.He was almost done when his bedroom door flew open, bouncing off the wall.Whipping around, he sighed in relief when he saw it was only Rachel and Mercedes.

“You two scared me half to death!”He exclaimed before bending down to pick up the dress shirt he had dropped.

“What’s all of this?”Rachel asked, gesturing to the bags with the well known logo on them.

Kurt smiled, “I went shopping today.”

“And you had that many bags from Saks?Kurt, are you even going to have money left for when we go to New York in two years?Because I am not going to that city without my best gay.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt almost couldn’t believe Rachel.“My monetary issues are none of your concern, Rachel, but I do plan to go to New York.”

The room was silent for a minute when Mercedes broke it, “Kurt?”She questioned.

“Yes.”Kurt replied, his attention more on hanging one of his new cardigans just right so it wouldn’t lose its shape while on the hanger.

“Who’s Blaine Anderson?And why do you have his black American Express card?And why is your name on the card too?”

Kurt gasped, and spun around to face his two best friend’s questioning faces.

“He’s- um- Well- you see- uh-”

“Kurt Elijah Hummel, you answer me right now!”Mercedes demanded.

“Hesmyboyfriend.”Kurt said, extremely fast, his cheeks tinged with pink.

“Say it again, but slower this time.”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Both girls gasped, and then unloaded question after question to the un-suspecting countertenor.

“Stop!”Kurt took a deep breath in the now silent room.“Yes, I have a boyfriend.I met him on Black Friday when I was shopping, he helped me out.No one else knows, and I want to keep it that way.”

“Kurt, he has a black American Express card.”

Kurt cleared his throat, “Blaine is a little bit older than me.”

“How much is little bit?”Mercedes asked.

“He’s- um- He’s only twenty-six.”Kurt said quickly, “Now, do you want to see my new stuff?”

“TWENTY-SIX!”Rachel screeched.

“Kurt, are you sure about this?He might be taking advantage of you.”Mercedes worried.

Sighing, Kurt really didn’t want to get into this.“You two don’t really know Blaine like I do.He’s sweet and caring and wonderful and well, he’s perfect.”

“Or are you just using him for his money?By the looks of it, he’s loaded!”

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you two!I knew you would start asking these questions.Why can’t I be happy for once?I stand by and watch you, Rachel, break up with Finn, cheat on Finn, and make out with Finn!And Mercedes, you and Sam are so perfect together.And now, it’s my turn!So what if he’s a tad bit older, we fell in love, you can’t control that.No one can control that.Just let me have my turn.”

“Kurt, I-” Rachel started.

“Don’t.Just- just leave.I need to be alone.”

Turning his back to the door, Kurt didn’t want the girls to see the tears that were escaping his eyes.When he heard the front door close, after hearing his dad say a surprised good-bye to the teen girls, Kurt grabbed his phone and threw himself on his bed.

He called the most recent number, the only number he seemed to be calling lately.

“Kurt?”The voice questioned.“What’s wrong?” He asked when he heard a sob escape from his boyfriend.

“I just, I wanted to hear your voice, and talk to you.”

Blaine knew there was something else, but let it slide for now, having Kurt plan both of their outfits for the next week.

 


	7. Chapter 7

[valentine’s day]

For once all the pinks and reds and stupid little hearts on Valentine’s Day didn’t make Kurt want to vomit.Usually he despised the fourteenth of February, since he never had anyone to share it with.This year, however, Kurt enjoyed everything about the stupid holiday, even the diapered babies with wings shooting arrows at everyone.

When the final bell rung, Kurt was the first one out of the school and rushed to his car.He had to get home, change, and hurry to Blaine’s so they could go out for dinner and then “celebrate” the holiday.

Less than half an hour later, Kurt was on his way to Blaine’s house, wearing a new blazer the older man had bought him during their shopping trip to Saks.He had wanted to dress up for his boyfriend—his first boyfriend who he was going to celebrate Valentine’s Day with.Finally, he had someone in his life he could celebrate this day, previously one of most hated days to Kurt Hummel.He always thought he would never be able to find anyone that special to spend this day with.

It wasn’t long before Kurt was seated across from his boyfriend at a fancy restaurant in Columbus.They kept the conversation light, no discussion of bullying, or trying to convince Kurt to tell his father about his and Blaine’s relationship.

The couple had left the restaurant, quickly returning to Blaine’s house, and retiring to the bedroom.

Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the bed, they had done this a few times by now, and Kurt wanted to be in control.

Unbuttoning Blaine’s dress shirt, Kurt sucked on the sensitive spot on his boyfriend’s neck, making the older man groan in appreciation.

Moving to the older man’s pants, Kurt quickly unfastened them and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs.Kurt licked the underside of his boyfriend’s cock, slightly sucking on the head.Pulling back, Kurt took one of Blaine’s balls into his mouth, sucking.Eliciting moan after moan from his boyfriend.

After paying attention to the other ball.Kurt took a breath, unsure of how what he had planned next would be received by Blaine.He lowered his head even more, his breath ghosting over Blaine’s hole.

“Kurt?”His boyfriend questioned.Kurt spread his boyfriend’s cheeks and placed a tentative lick over Blaine’s hole.“Kurt!Yes!”Blaine screamed.

With the approval, Kurt’s licks became more confident.He slowly began to push into Blaine’s opening.Slowly stretching his boyfriend open with his tongue.

“Yes!Yes!Oh Kurt, yes!”Blaine screamed, threading his fingers through Kurt’s hair.When Blaine felt his climax approaching, he, reluctantly, pulled Kurt away and brought the teen up to the head of the bed.Kissing him passionately, groaning at the different taste, Blaine whispered, “Where’s you learn that?”

Kurt shrugged, and kissed his boyfriend again.

Blaine reached over and pulled the lube and condoms out of the night stand, then turned to his boyfriend who was now straddling him.After slicking up his fingers, Blaine carefully pushed one finger into his boyfriend, while still kissing along the boy’s neck.

It wasn’t long before he added another finger, Kurt stretching easier than the first time, but was still so tight.Hearing Kurt’s breathy moans, made Blaine add the third finger sooner than he planned, but the groan of appreciation from Kurt made him smile.

He began searching for that magical bundle of nerves.“Blaine!”The teen moaned loudly.

Pulling off Blaine’s fingers, Kurt positioned himself above Blaine’s cock.Once Blaine covered his member with the condom, Kurt aligned it with his opening, and sank down, slowly.

Both groaned with pleasure and Kurt lifted himself up again, then slammed back down.Blaine grabbed Kurt’s throbbing cock and pumped the teen in time with the thrusts.

Grabbing a hold of Kurt, causing the younger man to stop his movements, Blaine smiled and flipped them around, never pulling out of his boyfriend.Thrusting in and out of the teen slowly, Blaine placed a passionate kiss on the lips of the one he loved.

“I love you.”He whispered, picking up the pace.

“I love you.”Kurt answered, feeling that tell-tell feeling in his lower abdomen.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt’s cock and stroked, sending the teen over the edge, yelling, “Blaine!”The older man following not long after.

Once their breathing had almost evened out, Blaine carefully pulled out of Kurt.The younger teens face scrunched up, “ew.”He commented.

Looking down, Blaine wasn’t sure what Kurt was talking about.Until he saw the cum leaking out of Kurt’s gaping hole and the broken condom still on his dick.He found it erotic the sight of his cum slowly coming out of Kurt’s gaping hole.Quickly pulling off the useless condom and throwing it towards the trashcan, Blaine looked back down at his boyfriend.

Without thinking, Blaine lowered his head and licked up what was falling out before he began sucking out the excess come from Kurt’s opening.

“Blaine,” Kurt groaned.

When all of the come was out of Kurt’s hole, Blaine began licking it off of Kurt’s chest.

Grabbing Kurt’s now half hard cock, Blaine pumped it a few times before taking it into his mouth and sucking.

“Blaine, I want to, to you.”Kurt whispered, his voice now horse from pleasure.

“We’ll have time.”Blaine assured with a smile.Before taking Kurt’s cock into his mouth again.Relaxing his throat, Blaine let the member slide down until his nose was buried in the fine hair at the base.

“Oh- god!Blaine!”Kurt yelled out feeling the tightening in his abdomen.He tried to pull Blaine’s hair to get the older man off of him, but Blaine wouldn’t move.With one last “Blaine!” Kurt released into his boyfriend’s mouth.

When Blaine righted himself on the bed, he pulled Kurt into his arms.

“But what about you?”Kurt breathed out.

“Don’t worry about it, that was for you.”

Blaine pulled the teen close, both of them falling into a deep and much needed sleep after reaffirming to each other of their love. 

-.-

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night with the need to pee.As he tried to get out of bed, he was confused as to what was holding him down.Looking down at his chest he saw the messy chestnut hair of his boyfriend.He leaned up carefully and placed a soft kiss to the top of Kurt’s head.

After unwinding himself from Kurt, without waking the teen, Blaine accomplished his mission and returned to his bedroom.Smiling, he saw Kurt now spread across the entire bed with his face masked into Blaine’s pillow.As carefully as he could, Blaine climbed back into bed, replacing the pillow with his body once again.Blaine couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this in his life—to have Kurt in his life.It was in this moment that he knew there was no way he would walk away from this by choice.  

Kurt Hummel was it for Blaine Anderson.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt smiled as he sat next to Mercedes in the choir room.  The two had made up when Mercedes apologized for judging Kurt’s relationship with Blaine.  She knew the man made her best friend happy, and should support Kurt.

“They are authentic Jimmy Choo leather biker boots, and the way it’s looking I will hopefully be getting them at a fraction of the original cost.”  Kurt said proudly, glancing back at his cell phone, keeping track of the online auction.  “Just as long as this other buyer, Rubymarker, doesn’t outbid me.”

Mercedes smiled, “Why don’t you just use that credit card and buy a new pair?”  She asked, smiling.

Kurt knew it was her way of checking on his relationship status with Blaine, a fact that she has accepted after listening to the teen.  Kurt smiled back.  “I’m sure I would be able to use that card for whatever I want, but there’s just something about saving up money and buying it myself that I love.”

“What kind of name is Rubymarker anyways?  Even if it’s an online name.”  She asked with a laugh.

Laughing, Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but immediately shut it when he saw Rachel walk in and take the seat right in front of the two.  He was getting ready to make a snarky comment, when the scent of her perfume made its way up to Kurt.

His eyes widening, Kurt bolted from the room and made it to the closest bathroom.  With barely enough time, he made it into one of the stalls of the girl’s room and saw what little he ate for lunch reappear.

Groaning, Kurt sat back, not even caring he was sitting on a public bathroom floor.  He had been feeling off for the past couple days, but this was the first time he’s actually thrown up.  Apparently this is what he got when he goes to school with these Neanderthals, germs and illness.

Feeling as though the nausea had passed, Kurt stood up, sent a quick text to Mercedes saying he wouldn’t be in glee the rest of the day.  He splashed some water on his face and rinsed his mouth out before putting in a stick of gum to get the taste out of his mouth.

Kurt’s phone dinged with a message from Mercedes.  However he noticed another notification on the screen—one informing him his puke break had taken his focus away from the online auction and Rubymarker had outbid him for the boots.

Cursing, Kurt dug his keys out of his messenger bag, and headed to his Navigator wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep.

-.-

A week later, Kurt was still feeling off.  He had only thrown up a few more times since that day at school.  The teen was determined to feel better this Monday because he was meeting Blaine, like usual, for coffee.  Even if Kurt had to have tea since coffee seemed to make his nausea worse.

He arrived at Sweet Aromas early, since he had skipped the added glee practice Rachel demanded to be held on a Monday.  Blaine was still earlier, and Kurt smiled as he watched the older man from the window.  His boyfriend was reading a news paper and would occasionally run his hand through his perfectly tamed curls.  Kurt smirked at the thought of what the curls looked like with no product—bushy, untamed, and perfect.

Kurt saw Blaine glance up and their eyes met through the glass.  Giving the older man a quick wave, Kurt opened the door and placed his order at the counter for his passion brewed tea (a drink he found toned down the nausea).

Blaine stood up as Kurt approached the table.  He pulled his boyfriend into a hug and gave him a kiss.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink tea.”  Blaine commented as the couple sat down at the small table.

Kurt looked down at his cup and shrugged, “I was just feeling like I wanted something different.”

Smiling, Blaine took a sip of his own drink. “Good thing I didn’t get you a drink then, though after last time I’m not sure I wanted to.”

The two chuckled.  Since Blaine was always the first one there, he tended to buy drinks for the both of them.  Kurt, who must have been moodier than usual, had voiced his opinion the previous week.

“Anyways,” Blaine said, changing the topic, “I got you something.”  The older man pulled out a plain white box.  “Before you say anything, I did this because I wanted to, and I know you had your eye on this—well something similar to this.”

Kurt didn’t say anything as he took the lid off of the box, only to find another box.  However, the second box had a familiar logo—a familiar Jimmy Choo logo.  He didn’t need to take the lid off the second box to know what was inside, but he did anyways.

“Oh my god, you’re Rubymarker!”

Blaine looked up at Kurt startled.  “What?”  He questioned, confused.

“Last week, I was bidding on these when I got distracted and someone with the user name Rubymarker won them.”

“Well at least I know that you like them.”

Nodding, Kurt carefully checked them out before placing them back into Jimmy Choo box.  “So, Rubymarker, how’d you get that name?”

Blaine blushed, “I made the account when I was still in high school and one of the Warblers said to make it as anonymous as I could, so I used my stripper name.”  Chuckling at Kurt’s raised eyebrow, Blaine elaborated, “I’ve never been a stripper, but I used the formula to create a stripper name.  The street you grew up on and the name of your first pet.  I lived on Ruby street and my first puppy was named Marker.”

“You named your pet Marker?”

“I was five and I loved to color.  It was perfectly sane to me at the time.”

They fell into a silence, both drinking some of their neglected drinks.

“Maple Daisy.”

Blaine looked at his boyfriend, confused at his statement.

“My stripper name would be Maple Daisy.  My dad and I still live on Maple, though a few houses down—we had to move when he got remarried.  And I had a cat named Daisy.”

“So, how’s your tea Maple Daisy?”

“Perfect.  And how’s your coffee Ruby Marker?”

“Wonderful.”

-.-

Kurt stared at the small white stick sitting on the edge of his bathtub, face down.  The timer on his phone had gone off over fifteen minutes ago but he hadn’t even tried to look.  If he were to look, it would only confirm what he was guessing, and he didn’t want it to be true.

Finally he closed his eyes and grabbed the stick.  Opening his eyes, he looked down and saw two pink lines.

Pregnant.

Kurt Elijah Hummel was pregnant.

He had known he had the gene mutation since his father awkwardly told him during that talk.  He had only had sex with Blaine, and was always very obstinate about the use of condoms—to prevent this.

His mind reminded him about Valentine’s Day, a little over a month earlier, when the condom broke.  At the time Kurt hadn’t really thought about it, too worn out from his spectacular orgasms.

The tears started pouring down Kurt’s face.  How could he let this happen?  He had dreams, dreams that included going to New York and making a name for himself.  Now he had this thing, this baby.

Baby.

There was a tiny little life growing inside of him, depending on him for everything.

Kurt’s hand fell to his lower abdomen where the child was growing.  Could he actually do this?  Could he raise a baby at seventeen?

Knowing there was no way around it, Kurt had decided to talk to Blaine before setting any firm decisions.  Clutching the stick in his hands, Kurt grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes before running out to his Navigator and driving in the direction of Blaine’s house.

-.-

He hadn’t even noticed the rain until he was standing at Blaine’s front door, realizing he was soaked.  Kurt quickly pressed the doorbell before losing his courage.

Blaine opened the door, his triangle eyebrows raising in surprise at his boyfriend standing there.

“Kurt!  What are you doing here?  Why aren’t you in school?  Get inside, you’re soaking wet!”  

“I’m pregnant.”  Kurt blurts out, not moving from the front door and showing the older man the positive pregnancy test.

The two stand in silence with the doorway separating them.  Blaine quickly pulls Kurt into his arms whispering in his ear, “No matter what, I’ll be here for you and our baby.”

With that statement, Kurt could feel his eyes finally release the tears he had been holding in ever since taking the stupid test.

Blaine pulls the teen into his house, getting the boy out of the rain.  “Let’s get you some dry clothes.”

Slowly, Blaine pulled off Kurt’s wet clothes and helped him change into some pajama pants and a hoodie.  Knowing that if it wasn’t for the situation the teen wouldn’t be caught dead in the outfit.

Guiding Kurt into his bedroom, Blaine moved them both to the bed and tucking the blankets around them.

“Do you want to talk about it?”  He asked quietly.

Kurt looked up with tear filled eyes.  “You’re not mad?”  He asked.

“Why would I be mad?  I’m assuming this is why you always made sure of condoms, and despite our best efforts, one broke.  This is sooner than I wanted, but I have always wanted to be a father.”

Burying his head into Blaine’s chest, Kurt mumbled something.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“What if- what if I don’t want to keep it?”  Kurt questioned before hiding against Blaine’s chest once again.

“Then I will support you, whatever you decide.”

“But you want it.”

Blaine thought for a moment, “I’ll be honest, I have thought about what our children would look like.  Knowing that a child created out of our love is right here,” He placed the palm of his hand on Kurt’s abdomen, “makes me want it even more.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled, “I want it too.”

“But-”

“I just wanted to make sure you wanted it.”

Smiling, Blaine kissed Kurt’s forehead.  “Get some sleep, it’s still early, then we can have lunch and I’ll call the doctor.”

“Doctor?”  Kurt mumbled.

“We’ll just go there and have them confirm and they’ll give us more information about the whole thing.”

Nodding, Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s arms and easily drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine couldn’t take a nap with Kurt, he was tired—yes, but with the information he just learned his mind wouldn’t shut off.He was going to become a father.

When he knew Kurt was finally asleep, Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed the number to his doctor.He knew everything happening with them would be kept very private by using this particular doctor, even if they needed to bring in a specialist.  

“Dr. Greenberg’s office.”

“Hello, this is Blaine Anderson.”

“Mr. Anderson, what can I do for you?”The peppy lady on the other end said.

“I need an appointment for this afternoon.”

“I’m afraid that there aren’t any openings today, but I could get you in Monday, does that work?”

Sighing, Blaine tried to not let his anger level rise too much, “No that will not work.It needs to be today.”

“As I spoke before, we have no openings.”

“Do you know who I am?I am Blaine Anderson, and I need an appointment today.”

“I apologize, Mr. Anderson, but-”

Blaine heard a slight scuffle over the line before a male voice broke the silence, “Blaine, I’m so sorry about her, she’s new and doesn’t quite know how things work around here.But I will be free all afternoon, come in anytime.”

“Thank you Dr. Greenberg, and the appointment isn’t for me, but my boyfriend Kurt.”

“Alright, I’ll see you two later.”

“Thanks again,” Blaine said before hanging up.

He couldn’t help but to place the palm of his hand over Kurt’s abdomen, right where his child was growing.

He saw Kurt starting to stir awake, and smiled down at the younger man.He knew this will be hard for them, especially since Kurt is still in high school.

Kurt’s eyes opened and Blaine smiled.Suddenly, Kurt’s face fell and he sprinted out of the bed and into Blaine’s adjoining bathroom.

Blaine followed closely behind and knelt down beside his boyfriend as he vomited.Blaine rubbed small circles into Kurt’s back, whispered sweet nothings in his ear, and handed the teen a cup of water.

Once Kurt was standing he used his toothbrush (the one that was purple, Blaine’s was green) to get the taste of throw-up out of his mouth.

“Come on, let’s get you some toast and then we will go see the doctor.”

Kurt nodded weakly and followed Blaine to the kitchen.

-.-

Walking into the doctor’s office, Kurt wasn’t sure it was even open—there were no cars in the parking lot and no one in the waiting room.Only a man with white hair and a matching beard behind the reception desk.

“Mr. Anderson, it’s a pleasure to see you.Now, what can I do for you?”He asked.

“Dr. Greenberg, this is my boyfriend Kurt.He’s pregnant.”The doctor’s eyebrows rose, “I would appreciate it if all of this would be kept private.We just wanted to stop in and get everything checked out.”

Dr. Greenberg nodded, “Absolutely, how about we step into an exam room and get some tests done?”

Blaine nodded, and followed behind Kurt and into an exam room, where Kurt was instructed to sit on the bed.

The doctor drew some blood from Kurt, “I’m just going to take this to our lab and test it, I’ll be back soon.”

Once Dr. Greenberg left, Blaine stood up from the chair that was set off to the side, and pulled Kurt into a hug.

“Everything’s going to be okay.”He whispered.

“How am I supposed to finish school with a baby?Oh my God, how am I supposed to tell my dad?”

“It is possible, and I’m not going to leave you.We can tell your dad whenever you want, but I think the sooner the better.Didn’t you say that there were Friday Night dinners?Tomorrow is Friday and I think we could tell them then?I’ll join you, and help you with breaking the news.”

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend, “You’re perfect.”

Before Blaine can respond, Dr. Greenberg walks back into the room.“The blood results do tell us that you are, in fact, pregnant.”He pulled a strange machine on wheels over, “And I thought we could do an ultrasound, just to check things over.”

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, and Kurt leaned back as instructed and lifted up his shirt.Dr. Greenberg squirted the cold jelly on Kurt’s lower abdomen and turned on the machine.

“That bean shaped thing, right there, is your baby.Congratulations.You are a little over one month along, so it’s too early to hear the heartbeat right now, but when you come back next month you will be able to then.With this being a male pregnancy, you will need to come in once a month.However, once you reach further along, we will need to increase the frequency of your appointments— but we will talk about that when the time comes.”

Kurt didn’t hear what the doctor was saying, too focused on the screen.That was his baby.He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks looking at the innocent being that was growing inside of him.

Looking over at Blaine, Kurt saw his boyfriend’s eyes full of tears.

“I love you.”Kurt mouthed.

“I love you.”Blaine mouthed back.

Somehow, Kurt knew everything was going to be okay.

-.-

Kurt stared at the tiny black and white picture in his hands.  Knowing in about an hour his dad will know everything.  Blaine will be here in twenty minutes, and Burt will know.

Sighing, Kurt slides the picture into his back pocket and walks down the stairs.

“Dad!”Kurt yells, unsure of where his father actually is in the house.

“In the living room!”He hears his dad yell back, also hearing the sound of basketball in the background.Of course, Kurt had forgotten it was Madness of March, or something like that.

“I- um- invited someone over for dinner tonight.”Kurt said, walking into the room.

Burt’s attention refocused on his son, “Oh yeah?Who?” He asked.

“Blaine.”

“Blaine, the guy who paid for everything you bought on Black Friday?”

Kurt nodded, “Yeah, um- he’s my boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?”Burt questioned.“So that’s where you’ve been going off to lately.”Kurt only nodded, “Well, thank you for telling me and I look forward to meeting him.”

Walking quickly from the room, Kurt made sure to set another place at the dining table, then tried to get his mind off of everything by helping Carole prepare the meal.

Fifteen minutes after Kurt talked with his dad, the doorbell rang.Kurt rushed to get it, but saw his dad beat him to it.

When Burt opened the door, Kurt’s nerves faded a bit when he saw Blaine on the other side.

“You must be Burt, I’m Blaine Anderson pleasure to meet you.”He said holding out his hand.“My mother always told me to never show up empty handed, I hope this is okay.”He said holding out the bottle of red wine—probably expensive red wine.

Burt grunted, “Last I knew you had to be twenty-one to be able to buy or even touch any form of alcohol.”

Blaine chuckled, “In all due respect, sir, I haven’t been twenty-one in years.”

“How old are you?”Burt asked, now curious.

“Twenty-six, I know that’s a little bit more than your son-”

“TWENTY-SIX!That’s more than a little bit older than Kurt.No.I will not allow this.Thank-you for stopping by, and thanks for the wine, but I would appreciate it if you were to leave now.”

“DAD!”Kurt yelled, “He’s not leaving.”

“Kurt Elijah Hummel, you are seventeen years old.This _man_ is taking advantage of you!”

“I love him!”

“No you don’t!You’re seventeen, what do you know about love?You just think you are in love with him!”

“I really do love him!And he loves me!And in about eight months we’re going to have a baby!”Kurt hadn’t really planned to tell his dad about the baby that way, it just slipped out of his mouth in anger.

“What?”Burt asked in disbelief.“Don’t tell me it’s true, Kurt.You’re too young for this.”

“I’m so sorry dad, we were careful, we were, I promise, but sometimes there’s no stopping it.But we are going to keep it.”

Kurt expected his father to yell, to scream at Blaine to leave, or even to tell Kurt how disappointed he is.Of all the things Kurt was expecting, he wasn’t expecting his dad to turn around and walk into the kitchen.Kurt and Blaine heard the back door slam, just before Carole walked out of same room Burt disappeared to.

“Kurt?Is everything okay?”She asked, stopping when she saw Blaine, “Hello!”

“You must be Carole.”Blaine said, turning on his dapper gentlemen charm.“I’m sorry for anything I have caused by being here.”

Carole looked over at Kurt, wanting some answers.  

“Dad hates me.”Kurt said, feeling the tears well up.

“Surly he doesn’t hate you Kurt, what’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Without a second thought, Carole wrapped Kurt up in a hug.“He just needs time processing the information.”She pulled away, “Maybe you can spend the weekend with Blaine?”Looking over and seeing Blaine’s nod, “I’ll talk to him.He’s just not ready for you to grow up.”

Kurt hiccuped and nodded.

“I’ll call you on Sunday.You just relax, stress isn’t good for you or the baby.”

Feeling Blaine’s arms wrap around him, Kurt walked with his boyfriend out to the car, falling asleep minutes after pulling away from the Hummel’s.

-.-

Kurt woke up in Blaine’s bed the next morning, alone.The night before came crashing back to him, and tears began to well in his eyes.

“Oh, Kurt.”He hears Blaine say from the doorway.

It was only seconds before Blaine’s arms were wrapped around Kurt, and holding the teen close.

“Everything is going to be okay.From what you’ve told me about your dad, I’m sure he will come around.”Blaine tried to assure the teen.

“But what if he doesn’t?”Kurt asked, looking at the older man with his eyes swollen and full of tears.

“I’ll be here every step of the way with you.You’ll have me.But don’t lose faith in your dad.”

Kurt nodded, and snuggled into Blaine’s embrace.Blaine began humming, which soothed the younger man back to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine stared up at the large building, knowing this had to be done.  Getting out of the car, Blaine walked up to the front of Hummel Tires & Lube.  

“Can I help you, sir?”  One of the men in greasy coveralls asked.

“Yes, I’m looking for Burt Hummel.  Is he in?”

The man nodded, “He’s back in the office.  Just go straight back, it’s the door with the word ‘office’ on it.”

Walking towards the back, Blaine found the room easily.  He knocked on the door and when the gruff “Come in,” was heard, he opened the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?”  Burt asked, angrily.  “Get out of my shop!”

“Mr. Hummel, please just listen to me before you send me out.”

But glared at the man, but said nothing.

“Kurt didn’t send me here, before you ask.  I came on my own choice, not that he had any energy to ask me to come.  He’s been crying his eyes out since he left your house.  All this crying isn’t good for the baby, or for Kurt.

“When we got together, I wanted Kurt to tell you.  I wanted him to be honest with you, this man he would tell me about with pride.  The same man who didn’t blink an eye when he came out, and accepted him.  We argued about him telling you, I said you would be happy that he found someone—not really caring about the age difference.

“Then he came to me telling me he’s pregnant.  Never once did I think about leaving him.  I love your son.  He is the best thing in my life.  Well, now it’s him and the baby.

“Because he’s the best thing in my life, I knew I had to come here today and talk to you.  It pains me to see him so depressed, to cry over the one man he thought would always be there for him.

“I know you don’t approve of our age difference, and the pregnancy is a surprise, but I come here asking you to talk to your son, to be the man he’s told me all about.  Just think about it.”

Blaine took a deep breath from the speech, and turned around ready to leave and to let the older man think about everything.

“You love him?”  Burt asked, stopping Blaine mid-step, making the twenty-six year old turn around.

“With all my heart, I never thought I would be able to love someone so much.”  He says honestly.

“Carole is making dinner tonight, Finn won’t be there, so it will be her and I.  Can you bring Kurt?  I- I don’t want to lose him.”

“I’ll see what I can do, thank you Mr. Hummel.”

“I still don’t like the age difference, but if you love my son as much as you say, I’ll try.  Just don’t break his heart.”  Burt said giving Blaine his “dad” face.

“I would rather die than break his heart.”

Burt nodded, “I’ll see you tonight.”

Smiling, Blaine bit Burt good-bye before walking out of the shop and making his way home to his pregnant boyfriend.

-.-

Walking in the front door, Blaine smiled at the sight of Kurt asleep on the couch clutching a half eaten Ben & Jerry’s Tonight Dough container.  Carefully pulling the ice cream out of his hands, Blaine quickly put it away in the freezer and returned to his (adorable) boyfriend.

“Kurt,” he whispered, softly shaking the boy awake.  Seeing the teens blue eyes appear, Blaine smiled.  “Good morning,” he said jokingly.

Kurt smiled, “I’ve just been so tired lately,” he said through a yawn.

“You’re busy growing our baby.”  Blaine said with a smile.  “But I made dinner plans, that is, if you’re feeling up to it.”

Kurt’s eyes lit up, “Where are we going?”

Blaine cleared his throat, “Well, we’re going to Lima.”

Looking confused, “But the only decent place to eat there is Breadstix.  And why would we drive all the way to Lima for supper?”

“Because your dad invited us.”

Pulling away from his boyfriend, Kurt could feel his face heating up with anger.  “Why does he want us there?  To yell at me again?”

“Kurt, just give him a chance.  When I saw him today, he had calmed down and just wants to talk to you.”  When Kurt didn’t answer or look at Blaine, Blaine continued, “I promise, just dinner.  Then we can come back here.  Since it’s Saturday night, we can spend it together.  I’ll even make whatever you want for breakfast tomorrow.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine, “Pancakes?”  He asked.

“Pancakes,” Blaine agreed.

Sighing, Kurt stood up, “I guess I’ll get ready then.”

-.-

Kurt looked up at the front door of his home.  Or his former home?  He wasn’t sure where he and his family stood.  Blaine was right next to him, holding his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

“It will be okay,” Blaine said, trying to calm Kurt’s nerves.

Nodding, Kurt opened the door.  It felt strange, but not as strange as it would have been to ring the doorbell.

“Kurt?  Honey is that you?”  He heard Carole yell from the kitchen.

“Hi Carole,” Kurt yelled back.

He walked past the living room seeing his father’s head poking up from his favorite chair, still watching that basketball thing.

“Dad,” he greeted in a broken whisper.

Burt quickly turned off the TV, not caring if Duke won or lost, not caring about his bracket.  “Kurt,” he said, standing up from his chair.

Kurt stayed frozen in his spot, bracing himself for anything his father could throw at him.

Instead of saying anything, Burt threw his arms around his son.  “I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.”  The man whispered into his son’s ear.  Pulling away, he looked into his son’s bright blue eyes.  The eyes that were exactly the same as Kurt’s mother.  “I should have been there when you needed me.  I should have never walked away.  Your boyfriend came and talked some sense into me.  I’m still angry that you went behind my back with the relationship, and I think you should have been more careful.  But what’s done is done.  And now I have a grandchild to look forward to.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around his dad, “I thought you hated me.”  He confessed into Burt’s shoulder.

“I could never hate you, Kurt.  You’re my world.”

“I’m sorry for being such a disappointment and getting knocked up while still in high school.”

“Hey now, none of that.  We knew this could happen, it just happened sooner than we had planned.  And now I get a grandson.”  Burt said happily.

“Dad, I’m a little over a month along, we don’t know what it is.”

“I’m telling you, it’s going to be a boy, I just know.  But if it is a little girl, I’ll love her just the same.  I’ll even play tea parties with her, just like I did with you.”

“You have tea parties with him?”  Blaine asked with a joking gleam in his eyes.

Burt smiled, “The best damn imaginary tea I’ve ever had.”

Kurt laughed and hugged his dad again.

-.-

“That was a good night.”  Blaine commented while getting ready for bed later that night.  Burt didn’t want Kurt going back to Blaine’s house, but eventually gave in.  “I’m glad you fixed things with your dad.”

“Uh huh.”  Kurt said not paying attention.

“I mean he’s a great guy and I’m glad he’s so accepting.  Something my father never was.  I mean he-”

“Blaine, do you want to talk about our fathers, or do you want to fuck your boyfriend?”  Kurt asked.

Eyes wide, Blaine turned around to find Kurt lying on the bed, completely naked, stroking his hardened cock.

Pulling off his pajama pants (the only part he managed to get on while talking to Kurt) he quickly climbed into bed and kissed Kurt, thrusting his tongue into the teens waiting mouth.  Breaking the kiss, Blaine looked at his boyfriend with darkened eyes.

“Hands and knees, now.”  He ordered.

Kurt hurried and moved his body into the position Blaine requested, as Blaine grabbed the lube from the night stand.  He drizzled some over Kurt’s waiting hole, watching it throb with anticipation.

“Blaine, please.”  Kurt whined, mentally blaming it on the hormones.

Slowly, Blaine pushed his finger in, feeling the opening loosen.  Keeping the slow pace, Blaine leaned down and peppered kisses along the back of Kurt’s neck.

“Please.”  Kurt cried out brokenly.

Blaine added another finger, still keeping the pace, hearing Kurt groan with annoyance.

“Please—just—Blaine—do it!”

“Please, what?  Kurt?”  Blaine asked, a smile appearing on his face.

“Fuck me!”

“As you wish.”  

Slicking up his cock, Blaine aligned it with Kurt’s waiting hole.  Placing the tip in, Blaine grabbed the teen’s hips and without warning, buried himself in the heat.

“Blaine!”

With hands still held onto Kurt’s hips, Blaine kept thrusting.  Feeling the tightening in his abdomen, Blaine reached around and wrapped his hand around Kurt’s leaking member.

It only took two strokes before Kurt was shooting spurts of cum on the bed.  With Kurt’s hole contracting with every pulse of his cock, Blaine followed very soon behind releasing into Kurt’s ass.

Kurt flipped himself onto his back, pulling Blaine with him.  “I love you,” Kurt murmured, his eyes drooping closed.

Blaine smiled and quietly got up, getting a damp washcloth and cleaned up his exhausted boyfriend as best as he could.  He finally crawled into bed and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
